


Don't lose an omega trust

by Kindred



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Adorable Newt Scamander, Alpha Original Percival Graves, Alpha Theseus Scamander, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Hurt Newt Scamander, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Newt Scamander, Original Percival Graves & Theseus Scamander Friendship, Original Percival Graves is a Softie, Possessive Original Percival Graves, Protective Newt Scamander, Protective Original Percival Graves, Sad Newt Scamander, Smitten Original Percival Graves, Vampire Original Percival Graves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-04-14 15:41:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14139183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: “Y-Your getting rid of me because I-I don’t fit into your lifestyle?” Newt yelled, Theseus looked around and saw people looking at them.“Come on Newt it’s not like that.” He lies





	1. Chapter 1

Newt looked towards his brother and then ducked his head as he looked down at the ground. “Do I have to go to America?” Newt asked, Theseus paid for the ticket and then turned to move away from the ticket offices to a small bench.   
“You know why you’re going Newt,” Theseus said to him, his voice holding a cold edge to it. He still didn’t look Newt in the eyes.  
“I didn’t mean for it to happen.” He cried out as Theseus finely looks at his 16-year-old brother.   
“This isn’t about what happens at the school, this is about what happens to mum and dad.” Newt frowned as tears rolled down his cheeks. “I can’t look after you and continue my job with the Ministry.” 

The 16-year-old redhead stumbled back and blinked in shock at his brother “Y-Your getting rid of me because I-I don’t fit into your lifestyle?” Newt yelled, Theseus looked around and saw people looking at them.   
“Come on Newt it’s not like that.” He lies to his brother and sighs “You remember my friend Percy Graves; well he is going to look after you. He’s agreed to help you with your studies and to see if he could get you into the last year at that school up there. He’s also agreed to pick up with dad left off with finding you a husband.” Newt’s eyes widen “Don’t look at me like that you blew your change with Lestrange family they won’t have you after what you did, so count your lucky stars that Percival will help out in this matter.” The redhead felt his tears burn his eyes as he looked away from his brother “Newt.”Theseus called to him softly, but the omega wouldn’t look at him now; He grabbed his shoulders and shook him a little “Come on stop being unfair I am only 19 years old I don’t need to be saddled with my kid brother.” Newt looked at him his eyes narrowed as he glared at him   
“Mum and Dad were right about you,” Newt said, Theseus stood up straighter and looked at his brother wondering what he means.   
“Newt…”   
“They said you have no family loyalty.” He spat as he snatched the ticket from his brother's hand and grabs the handle of his trunk walked away from him. “Newton!” He called out. He watched as his baby brother walked away from him, he tried to follow him but the crowds of people made it impossible to get to the ship. “NEWT!” He yelled as he watched his brother bored the ship. “Newt!” He tried to get on himself but they wouldn’t let him, he was pushed back and watched as the horn blared into life and the ship started to move out of the doc. He sighed and ran his hand down his face. “Great.” He mumbled to himself.

One week later…  
When Newt arrived in New York he watched the crowd of people at the dock waving at them on the boat. He was trying to see if he could spot the dark-haired handsome alpha, if he remembers Percival right he is the one still as stone. With him being a vampire he will always be the still one in the crowd, it didn’t take long to recognize him. He held his hand up and waved it him weakly the alpha smiled back and moved near the customs officers.

Once the boat dock and Newt had his trunks and bags check before Percival showed documents for collecting Newt. The omega was sure that the alpha used a bit of magic to let everything going smoothly. They moved out the way of the others leaving or entering the docks, Percival took him to the side and then stood there smiling at him. “You have grown into a beautiful omega,” Percival said once he was given the chance to look Newt up and down. The redhead omega blushed and looked down at his feet.   
“T-Thank you, Mr Graves.” He whispered, the vampire hooked his fingers under the teen’s chin and tilted his head gently to look up at him and smiled as he stroked his face with his free hand.   
“None of that, you know me Newt. You have known me for years it’s still Percival.” He grinned, as he ran his fingers through the curly hair.   
“Percival,” Newt said his name, he felt something strange as if he swore his magic to something the moment he said his name.   
“Good boy. Now let’s go home I will show you your room and we shall talk what will happen. I am sure Theseus told you what he hopes will happen, but I have my own ideas and would like your thoughts on it.”   
“Okay.” At this point, Newt will do anything if it means making trouble for his brother. But something told him this was different, that Percival touch meant more than just a comforting gesture. Biting his bottom lip newt felt his lips tug into a smile something he hasn’t done all week, he warped his arms around his new Alpha’s arms and looked up at him. “Lead the way alpha.”


	2. Chapter 2

After arriving at Percival house in New York, Newt found himself taken to the alpha’s offices. He sat there looking around the dark wooden room, the curtains were this and heavy red and the desk were large. With a flick of his wrist, the curtains open letting the room light “Right let’s get down to the paperwork, sorry but I want to get this out the way and then you can ask me any questions you like.” Percival said with a soft smile. Newt nodded and sat back in the chair as he watched the dark haired man as he pulled out scrolls from his desk and the moved to sit next to Newt rather than behind his desk. “Okay let’s start with this one, this is from Theseus. Once you sign it means you recognise me as your guardian.” Newt looked at it and saw that his brother had already signed it. 

He started to read through it seeing what Percival can and can’t do and what is expected of Newt “I added a few bits and pieces.” He smiles at him, the bit Newt found interesting was about his heats.  
“And this bit about my heat?” Newt asked, the vampire grinned at him and moved his chair closer to him and looked down at the document. “That I have to come off my suppressants and you will help me through my heats.”   
“I don’t like the idea of strangest alphas walking through my home.” The vampire mumbled as he looked over his shoulder. “And as for the suppressants you will have to come off them, over here we only give out suppressants up until your 16 unless you have a medical issue.”   
“Yeah, I have a medical issue of every alpha wanting to shove their nose up my arse every time my heat was due.” He tells him, as he looked into the dark eyes of the vampire.  
“You will be fine, you will be covered in my scent anyway.” He grinned at him.  
“S-So do I sign here?” Newt asked,  
“Yes.” He smiled softly as he gave the redhead the pen. He watched Newt sign it and then hand it back to him before pulling out the next scroll. “I am going to be truthful with you Newt; I have my own reasons why you’re here.”   
“Oh?” He saw Newt raised an eyebrow and leaned back in the chair.  
“I want you as my omega; I don’t want to find an alpha for you I want to be your alpha. Your still 16 meaning we have a year to get to know each other more before we bond.” 

Newt blinked at him he had guessed this was the motive behind the vampire wanting him here, a year ago when Percival was visiting his brother. He did behave like a slut and climbed into the alpha’s bed in the middle of the night and rode his cock utile the small hours. He did wonder if that decision would come back to haunt him, not that he regretted a single moment. “What is going to happen?” Newt asked shyly, he becomes all too aware how close the alpha was to him and felt his heart start to race. A large hand was placed on his knee and moved up to his thigh as the alpha’s other hand hooked his fingers under the omega’s chin and tilted his head up before leaning in and kissing him. The omega whimpered as he curled his fingers into the alpha’s jacket as he kissed back, after a moment Percival pulled back and stroked Newt’s face.   
“I will show you to your room, where you can unpack and rest, dinner is at 6?” He tells him, as he kept stroking the red-headed omega cheek. 

Newt nodded his brain unable to thinks as he got up from the chair Percy showed him where his room was going to be. Newt was shocked to find it was right next to the alpha, for some reason he thought he would be sleeping in the alpha’s room. Percival leaned down and whispered in his ear “Not yet darling.” He kissed his throat making the teen shiver and whimper as he felt the slight scrape of a fang cross his skin “You need a room for your own private space.” He purred  
“Why?”   
“If you ever need to escape from me, darling.” He smirked Newt turned to face him.   
“Why would I need to escape from you?” He asked with a soft purr, Percival chuckled and kissed him on the lips gently and ran his fingers through his hair.  
“It’s your space to do with what you like; I won’t enter unless you invite me.” He told Newt with a smile. The omega walks into the room “I will call you down for dinner.” He tells him with a soft smile, he turned leaving Newt standing in the hallway. 

The redhead omega walk into his new room it was bigger than his one at home, he looked at his trunk and then sunk to the floor in front of it. Hot tears started to pinprick his eyes as he looked down at the photo of his mother and father, he missed them he wiped his eyes as he remembered the angry yells from his father for being so stupid at school and losing the marriage contract with the Lestrange. Their last words were angry words with angry looks Newt never saw them again after that, Theseus just told him it was an accident and never said anymore. He stood up and started to unpack his things sobbing quietly to himself he was angry at his brother and he was angry at himself. 

At 6 pm there was a knock at the bedroom door Newt got off the bed and walked over to it and looked up at Percival. The soft smile on the vampire’s face fell “Newt?” He whispered his name, the omega pressed his face into the alpha’s chest and sobbed   
“It’s my fault!” He cried out  
“What are you talking about?” Percival asked as he held the omega close. Newt mumbled something but with his face pressed against the alpha’s chest the vampire couldn’t hear him. “Newt tells me?” He asked softly  
“My mum and dad they were mad at me! I got kicked out of school and-and broke the deal with the Lestrange. They left the house because of me they got killed because of me!” He yelled, his eyes were red and puffy from crying, tears were running down his face.   
“Did Theseus tell you this?” He asked   
“He didn’t have to, its way he was getting rid of me!” He hiccupped,   
“Come on darling lets downstairs and we shall talk more.”


	3. Chapter 3

Percival sat Newt down at the dinner table, the redheaded teen was still crying and the vampire has to tread carefully if he wants Newt to truly trust him. He pours a small glass of Pixy Rum and walked back over to the teen; pulling the chair over to him he sits down and holds out the glass to him “Drink up.” He tells him softly. Newt sniffed as he takes the glass into his shaky hands and brought it up to his lips taking a sip.

He gasps as the heat of the Pixy Rum hit the spot, he looked up at the dark-eyed man and sniffed “It’s good, kind of sweet.” He says with a horsed voice.  
“It’s hard to come by these days.” He tells him, he hooks his fingers under the teen’s chin and got him to look up. “Newt…”  
“They were coming to collect me from London, our floo network wasn’t working so I couldn’t just go through the fireplace.” He takes a big mouthful of the Rum and shivered at the burn and then wiped his eyes and sniffed again. “W-Well they were on their way to London when they-they…” He stopped and squeezed his eyes shut as fat blobs of tears are rolling down his cheeks.

Percival wiped away the teen’s tears away with his fingers “Newt it’s not your fault, a teacher should have taken you home. They shouldn’t have just dumped you at the station.” Percival reached up cups the side of his face.  
“B-But Theseus said if I wasn’t so stupid none of this would have happened! It’s my fault that they are dead!” The vampire took the drink from the omega’s hand and then pulled him onto his lap and hold him as his whole body shakes with fear, anger and guilt. It had all built up over the last month with Theseus teaching treating Newt as if he was the black sheep, Newt sobbed on his shoulder and held onto his shirt tightly.   
“Shhhh my beautiful mate, I don’t believe it was your fault you weren’t to know that your school abandoned you at the train station and you didn’t know at the time that the floo network was out?” He asked  
“No?” came the whimper, moving his hands the alpha rubbed his back. 

They stayed like this for a while the alpha was happy to hold his omega “Come on let’s eat.” He whispered into Newt’s ear, the teen looked up at him and whimpered as he tilted his head offering his throat up to Percival. The alpha growled softly as he buried his face into the teen’s throat and kissed the pale skin, mouth at it gently letting his teeth scratch him. Newt’s breathing change and his whimpers become moans as he moved around on the alpha’s lap. Pulling back Percival growl deepen as he stood up with the omega in his arms and then laid him down on the table. “Fine, but you will eat.” He purred as he started to pull at Newt’s clothes “I got to have you fighting fit for my pups.”   
“Please alpha.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so sort


End file.
